This and That - A Drabble Collection
by CUtopia
Summary: A collection of random drabbles written for the Hogwarts Fair 2014
1. Nights of Hurt

Entry for the "Speed Drabble" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Prompts:

1 hour time

Dialogue line: "This isn't what it looks like."

Pairing: Fleur Delacour/Viktor Krum

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Minigolf

I hope you like it :)

* * *

Unfortunately for you, you only managed to start the course in mid-afternoon, now you're at the last hole and it's turned dark, making it all the more difficult to avoid the obstacles thrown at you. **Write a fic that takes place at night; avoid using the words moon, stars and black**. Each time you do use one will cost 250 tokens.

The dark night was hanging over the hills, the clouds were hiding every single luminary that could have brought light to break the onyx curtain, generating a oppressive atmosphere.

Fleur Delacour thought that this night was just adding to how she felt right now. She had been foolish to believe that he would love her just as much as she loved him and the thought about her own stupidity, about the rejection, made her feel depressive.

How could she have been so dumb to let hope blossom inside of her heart over some smiles that had been exchanged when nobody had been looking? This was not her normal self, usually the boys fell hopelessly in love with her and she was the one who rejected them.

She thought back to the very day on which everything had ended. On which she had had to realise that Viktor Krum had never been ready to fully give her his heart, that he had used her to still his longing for another girl.

_She had decided to visit him at his training base after not being able to see him for some time. They had had some great days, until she had walked in on him writing a letter. A short look over his broad shoulders had changed everything._

"_You are still writing this Granger? And you are inviting her to visit you?!" Fleur asked, her jaw tightening as she saw how Viktor tried to cover the letter before she could read it._

"_This isn't what it looks like," Viktor breathed, turning around, but Fleur shook her head, tears swelling up in her blue eyes._

"_You still like her... why should you cover that letter if you would not?!"_

Fleur took a few deep breaths of the cold night air to sooth herself, then she wiped the tears away that had been coming back. She wanted to forget him and therefore she had decided to go to Great Britain, to work at Gringotts. Changes had always helped her before and she hoped that it would be the same this time, that her heart would heal and that her pain would be swallowed just like the night swallowed the world.


	2. The Disguised Man

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Minigolf

Madam Pomfrey is running around to and fro across the fair tending to sick and injured students and has now arrived at the mini golf course to clear up a large pool at vomit at the next hole. It won't take long, just a simple cleaning spell, but you're a little impatient nonetheless. **Write a short fic (under 500 words) about Poppy Pomfrey that also features another minor character. **

Entry for the "Speed Drabble" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Dialogue:"I know the truth"

words: "Azkaban" "ripped" "slippery" "uncertain" and "waiting."

I hope you like it :)

* * *

"I know the truth."

Poppy's voice was low, sounding a little bit uncertain, maybe frightened as she talked to the scarred man in front of her.

"I don't know what you mean," he said, but she looked through this facade. She had known him for a very long time, she knew the way he articulated himself, how he walked, how he smiled. And how he acted around her.  
"You are not Alastor Moody," Poppy answered, waiting for the man to respond while fear started to rise inside of her. She knew that it had been foolish to walk out on this slippery terrain without knowing who her true opponent was. Hell, if someone disguised himself as a powerful and respected auror, something had to be wrong. Maybe this person had escaped from Azkaban, or at least belonged there! She cursed herself for not thinking about everything before acting.

Suddenly, the silence between them was ripped apart by the sound of the wooden leg slamming on the floor as he closed the distance between them, grabbing her by the throat and pressing her against the wall.

"You will keep quiet, Pomfrey, or I will kill you," he hissed dangerously, a slightly maniac twinkle in his eyes. "Or should I rather kill the real Alastor Moody?!"

Barty Crouch junior grinned inwardly as the nurse obeyed with a hurried nod, tears in her eyes as he let go of her. He was sure that he would have no problems with her in the future.


	3. To Late

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Minigolf

With a queue as long as a Hungarian Horntail and a dangerous obstacle in all directions, the mini golf course probably isn't the best place for a proposal of marriage, no matter how romantic it may be. It's just a shame that only a handful of people appreciated the sentiment whilst everyone else held back groans as the happy couple put a stop to proceedings. **Write about someone reacting badly to the news of an engagement. **

Entry for the "Speed Drabble" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Dialogue: "I don't want to go" Words:"gossamer" "feather" "prayer"

I hope you like it :)

* * *

Draco stared at the newest issue of the Daily Prophet, a lump forming in his throat as his eyes raked over the headline for the thousands time within a hour.

"_Harry Potter announcing his engagement to Ginevra Weasley"_

And then, he looked at the card again which invited him to this _joyful _event. He had no idea why Potter was inviting him at all. Or had Ginny send him the card?

"I don't want to go..." Draco murmured to himself, his hand closing around the paper, crushing it as he balled his fingers to a fist. "I won't go."

Hell, why had he the bad habit to realise things just when it was already to late? Ginny Weasley, the girl from the family his father had taught him to dislike, had made her way into his heart, she was in his dreams, his thoughts all the time. If he recalled the fiery glance she had mostly reserved only for him, he sent a silent prayer to the heavens, asking himself how hate and love could be so close.

But had ever existed a tiny, gossamer chance for them? Had he ever been competition for Potter?

Draco surely was not dumb, he knew the ways she looked at him and how she looked at Potter. They were different and Potter had been in her thoughts for some more time, but during their last year at Hogwarts, he had felt like she had been open to others. He had thought that there had been a wicked something between them, consisting of late night collisions and glances shot through the Great Hall.

His heart had been feeling lighter than a feather when their gazes had locked, even though she had not been very friendly sometimes.

But this was meaningless now.

She was engaged, she would marry Harry Potter, the glorious boy who lived, and he, Draco, was to late.


End file.
